Gracias
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: ¿Qué paso después de lo de Stocker? He aquí la respuesta, se basa después del capítulo Especies en Peligro de Extinción, sé que debí haberlo publicado cuando mostraron el episodio pero bueno.


**_Ok se que este fic debió haber salido cuando dieron el capítulo Especies en Peligro de Extinción. Pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca! xD Espero lo disfruten, esta cortito...más de lo que yo escribo ._. Pero igual es Elixie! (Eso era obvio :3) Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

"_**Gracias"**_

Después de un loco día con Stocker, la pequeña babosa Enigma a la cual Eli había decidido llamar Mo y por supuesto a la ceguera de nuestro querido Shane, todos volvían al refugio cansados, agotados, exhaustos y obviamente muchos sinónimos que signifiquen agotados. O para especificar estaban por caer, literalmente, muertos. Pero claro no podían estar tan tranquilos pues Pronto, igual de cansado, seguía palabreando sobre que debían intercambiar la Enigma por esa cantidad de oro.

-¡Solo piensen en las posibilidades!-. Dijo el Topoide con expresión entre suplica y desmayo, habían caminado mucho debido a que no encontraban las mecas.

-Ya dijimos que no Pronto-. Dijo el joven Shane cansado sentándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos mientras reclinaba la cabeza en el respaldar del mueble.

Sin hacer más reclamos el Topoide, vencido, se dejo caer en su hamaca comenzando a roncar al instante. Kord ya se había dormido en el garaje estacionando a W-8, Trixie en cambio fue por dos vasos de agua y volvió a la sala entregándole uno a Eli. Este gustoso tomo el refrescante líquido como si no hubiera bebido en mucho pero mucho tiempo, la pelirroja sonrió un poco al verlo mientras se tomaba su propia agua.

-¿Ya estás bien de la vista?-. Pregunto Trixie aun algo preocupada por la visión de su líder, él le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Mucho mejor, aunque sigo pensando que Mo hace más que solo dejarte ciego-. Comento el Shane viendo como su nueva amiguita dormía plácidamente en la cesta con las demás babosas.- Además debo agradecerte Trixie…

-¿A mí?-. Pregunto confundida.

-Si Trix-. Dijo Eli tomándola de las manos suavemente y con dulzura.- Tú fuiste la primera y la que más se preocupo por mí debido a la ceguera temporal, me ayudaste mucho-. Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Eres mi mejor amigo Eli, tenía que ayudarte-. Respondió Trixie sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente.

-Si… amigo-. Repitió el Shane también sonrojándose pero sin soltar sus manos.- Gracias Trix, yo… no se qué haría sin ti, eres especial para mi ¿Sabes?-. Pregunto Eli con una sonrisa tímida.

-Tú también eres muy especial para mi Eli-. Contesto la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos sentían el sonrojo en sus rostros cubriendo cada parte de sus mejillas, Eli tuvo la idea de darle un beso en la mejilla a Trixie y ella tuvo exactamente la misma idea por lo que ambos cerraron sus ojos sin darse cuenta y se acercaron, pero sus narices chocaron provocando que ambos abrieran sus ojos dándose cuenta de que por poco casi se besan en los labios. Más sonrojados y avergonzados de lo que nunca estuvieron en su vida se alejaron, un pequeño silencio se formo entre ellos a la vez que el cansancio se hacía presente. Eli finalmente se acerco y le beso la mejilla, rodeo con cuidado su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y puso la cabeza sobre la de Trix, ella no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, es más se acurruco aun más contra él.

Finalmente vencidos por el sueño terminaron recostados el uno en el otro en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente, las babosas los habían visto y todas chillaban emocionadas entre sí pero sin despertar a los Lanzadores. Burpy entendió que Mo, indirectamente, había ayudado a que eso pasara, de no ser por su ceguera quizás el Shane y la Sting nunca hubieran terminado así: Abrazaditos, recostados en el sofá descansando con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**_Ya sé, ya sé, sé lo que están pensando: SOLO UN ABRAZO!? Y QUE HAY DEL BESO?! QUE RAYOS?! ADEMÁS ESTA CORTO?! ESTA NO ES KA! QUE LE HAN HECHO A KA?!...Ok quizás no TAN exagerado pero bueno, ya en unos momentos les traigo otro y este si va a tener beso pero será casi igual de corto. Lo siento xD BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
